All Kinds of Demons
by Cappsy
Summary: Everything was going great. Then they got in a fight. When it rains it pours. Something tragic happens after the fight. FEMSLASH


Demons

Disclaimer: I don't own the show

Rated M for violence and language

Established MerAdd. Don't like don't read.

For the purpose of this fic MerDer never happened. Meredith has always been a lesbian.

No clue if any of the medical stuff I'm writing can happen so…

Summary: After a quarrel things just keep getting worse. A day that started great turned into hell in a matter of hours.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Addison was leaning over kissing her girlfriend's cheek. "mmmm," was the response she got. Meredith eventually looked up at Addison.

"I have to be at work soon, but I wanted to see your beautiful eyes first," Addison answered the glare on Meredith's face. The glare disappeared as Addison swooped down and kissed her.

"You know I can never stay mad at you when you kiss me like that."

"I know. When do you have to be in?"

"1:00."

"I'll see you this afternoon then?"

"Yeah," They kissed again before Addison got up to get ready for work. Addison left soon after.

~!~!~!~!

Meredith decided to head into work early. She wanted to surprise Addison with a gift. She saw her girlfriend at the nurse's station. She headed over and immediately frowned at what she saw. Addison was with her ex and they were laughing and standing much too close.

Meredith forgot all about the gift. She marched up to Addison, "What the Hell Addie? Do you do this every time I'm off while you're on?"

"What are you talking about Mer?"

"Don't feign innocence Addie."

"Feigning innocence? What?"

"I come in early and I see you flirting with your ex. I thought it was over. You said there was nothing there anymore."

"We were just talking. It's not like you never talk to your exes."

"Actually I don't. You said it made you uncomfortable when I would talk to them so I stopped hanging out with them and returning their phone calls. I fucking broke off all ties with them even though some were still close friends. I did it because you fucking said you were uncomfortable. So it's okay for you to fucking flirt with your ex-husband, but I can't even talk to my fucking ex-girlfriends?"

"My God Meredith. Don't you trust me more than that? You assumed I was flirting without taking two fucking seconds to look at the situation. We're working a case together and he made a joke about the patient, that's all.

"Yeah sure, that's all it was," Meredith muttered. She walked off.

"Where are you going?" Addison yelled at her.

"To get an early start on my shift."

"I'm going to stay in a hotel tonight. I can't be with you when you're like this." Meredith chose to ignore her rather than answer. She changed into her scrubs and went to see what she could do.

Addison left as soon as her shift ended at 3:00. She didn't see any reason to wait around. She ran home and packed a small bag and left for the hotel.

~!~!~!~!

Meredith had just left her patient's room. She was checking to see if he was able to have the surgery today or if his levels were still too low. She hadn't been walking long when she felt herself shove into a door. The door was opened and she was shoved inside. The person who had shoved her locked the door.

"God said you were mine."

"Mr. Ryan you shouldn't be out of bed."

"God said you belong to me." He then shoved her down again as she tried to get up. He repeated, "God said you are mine," as he tore off her scrub top and sat on her. He then tore off her scrub pants and underwear.

"Mine, all mine," he said as he started to kiss her neck. She tried to push him off, but he just held her arms down. He then penetrated her roughly.

"Stop please. Don't do this," Meredith said, but she got no response. He just continued to thrust in and out of her. It seemed that he would thrust harder the more she begged him to let her go. Suddenly he stopped but he didn't get off her. He looked down anger radiating off of him.

"The devil took you. God said you are mine, but the devil already has you." He looked around for something sharp. When he found something He carved the word demon into her stomach very deeply and slowly. He put one of his hands over her mouth so she couldn't scream. He made sure that the wounds were deep by tracing the letters with his finger.

He took his finger out when he finished tracing all of the letters. He then used that finger to write something on the wall. He would retrace the word every time he needed more blood to write with. Once he finished writing he stood there looking at it for a moment. Satisfied he unlocked the door and left the closet. Meredith just lay on the floor gasping in pain barely conscious.

~!~!~!~!

Time had passed. Not much, but for Meredith it seemed like an eternity. Finally it seemed someone needed to use the supply closet for something. She just hoped it wasn't Mr. Ryan coming back.

"I'll see if they have any in here." Some more words must have been exchanged because the person at the door could be heard laughing. Meredith couldn't figure out who it was. "No, I won't get lost in the… OH MY GOD I NEED HELP NOW!" The person rushed over and knelt next to Meredith.

"Mer, you're going to be okay. I'm going to help you; more help is on the way." She started to put pressure on the wound.

"Lexie what's going…" The person who had just come in yelled, "We need a gurney, an OR, the Chief, and every attending yesterday."

"Te-Tell A-ad-addie I'm s-so-sor-sorry and I l-love h-her. Th-There's a g-gift i-in m-my l-locker f-f-f-for her." Meredith then passed out from blood loss and exhaustion.

"Mer keep talking to me okay? Mer? Meredith?" Lexie leaned down. "Alex she's not breathing."

Just then the gurney, chief, and attending showed up. "What's going on?" He looked in and gasped. "Okay people let's get her on the gurney and into the OR."

"Chief you need to intubate, she stopped breathing," Alex told him as the attending swarmed the closet.

He nodded and rushed out following the gurney. "lexie let's go get cleaned up. Lexie? Lex? Grey?" He looked in the direction she was looking and nearly vomited. On the wall written in blood was:

**And he called to him his twelve disciples and gave them authority over unclean spirits, to cast them out, and to heal every disease and every affliction.**

—**Matthew 10:1**

"Come on Lexie," with that Alex pulled her out of the closet.

~!~!~!~!

All of the hospital had heard within minutes. Izzie was helping Lexie get cleaned up. Christina, Alex, and George were in the gallery watching the surgery with Arizona and Callie. Bailey, Sloan, Shepherd, Altman, Hunt, and the Chief were working on Meredith.

Alex called out to no one in particular, "Has anybody called Addison yet?"

Callie answered, "I'll call her now." Callie stepped out of the gallery and pulled out her cell phone.

"_Montgomery_"

"Addison, its Callie."

"_Is something wrong with one of my patients?_"

"No, its j-"

"_Then I'd really rather be left alone._"

"Addie wait. It's Meredith. She was attacked."

"_Is she okay?_"

"They're trying to repair the damage now."

"_How bad is it?_"

"They had to intubate her and her heart has stopped twice,"

"_Oh God. I'm on my way._" Addison hung up. Callie walked back into the gallery and sat down with her girlfriend. Arizona wiped some stray tears away.

~!~!~!~!

Addison sprinted into the hospital. She looked around spotting Izzie leading Lexie out of the intern locker room. "Where's Meredith?"

"She's still in surgery."

"She said she's sorry and she loves you," Lexie said looking distant.

"She's in shock Dr. Montgomery."

Addison was about to talk but Lexie started again. "She said there's a present in her locker for you." Lexie then walked off towards the resident's lounge. The other two doctors followed her. Lexie fell onto one of the couches and just sat there. Addison walked up to Meredith's locker and looked in it. She felt Meredith's coat pockets and found a box. She pulled it out and looked inside. There was a note.

**Addie,**

**I love you so much. I saw this when I was walking down the street and it made me think of you. I thought of how perfect it would look on you. I hope you like it.**

**Love,**

**Meredith**

Addison looked in the box again. There was a beautiful necklace. She started to cry. Lexie got up and walked over. She hugged Addison and the two of them stood there crying.

"I'm going to go check with Christina on how the surgery is going and then I'll be back okay?" Izzie left, but Neither Addison or Lexie noticed.

~!~!~!~!

Izzie walked into the gallery, "How's it looking?"

"She should pull through," Callie answered. "Have you seen Addison? I called her earlier."

"Yeah she and Lexie are in the resident's lounge crying."

Callie and Arizona got up and went to get Addison and Lexie to tell them the news.

~!~!~!~!

Addison hadn't left Meredith's side since she got out of surgery. The Chief even had food being sent to the room for her just so he knew she was eating. It had been three days and the longest she was out of Meredith's room was when she was using the bathroom and someone else had to be in the room before she even thought about leaving.

It was sometime during the fourth day while she was holding Meredith's hand and telling her what they were going to do when Meredith woke up. She felt a slight pressure on her hand. Meredith was squeezing it.

"Baby can you look at me?" Meredith opened her eyes and looked at Addison. She coughed and then winced at the pain it brought. "I'm going to call the Chief to pull the tube out okay?" Meredith nodded and Addison hit the call button. When the nurse came in, without taking her eyes off of Meredith, Addison said, "Page the Chief please." The nurse left. Moments later Chief Webber walked in.

"How is she today Addison?"

"Awake and fighting the tube."

"Oh let's get that out then. Okay Meredith breath out on three. 1, 2, 3."

Meredith started to cough as the tube came out. Addison quickly put on a nasal cannula and grabbed some ice. "Here eat this." She put a piece in Meredith's mouth.

"Ad-"

"Don't talk sweetie. You've had a tube for almost a week. Rest okay?" Meredith shook her head and tried to sit up. She winced as pain ripped through her stomach. "Mer, stop you'll rip your stitches. Rest we can talk in a little while." Meredith patted the bed. "I don't want to hurt you." Meredith grabbed Addison's hand and pulled. "Okay I'm coming. Just don't over exert yourself." Addison climbed onto the bed and Meredith positioned herself so her head was on Addison's chest. Addison put her arms around Meredith in a protective, but careful manner. Meredith fell asleep in a matter of seconds. Addison was not far behind.

Meredith woke up before Addison. She ran her hands up and down Addison's arms. She was so happy that Addison didn't get out of the bed as soon as she fell asleep. It meant there was still hope for them. Addison stirred. Almost immediately she woke up. She moved Meredith ever so gently so that she could look her in the eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better, but happy that you're here. I'm sorry Addie. I'm so sorry."

"We'll talk about it later sweetie. I love the necklace by the way."

"Lexie told you? Good." Meredith winced suddenly.

"What's wrong? Do you need some morphine?"

"No my stomach just feels weird. A little tight."

"Mark did a skin-graph to get rid of the scar."

"A skin-graph for a scar."

"The guy carved demon into your stomach sweetie."

"Oh." She was going to say more but s was cut off when Lexie bounded into the room.

"You're awake!" The rest of the afternoon was spent talking with her friends, sister, the chief, Bailey, and Addison's friends.

~!~!~!~!

Two weeks later and Meredith was able to leave the hospital. Once Addison got her home and settled on the couch she went to make lunch. When she got back Meredith was looking at her as if she had something she wanted to say and it didn't go unnoticed by Addison.

"What is it honey?"

"I've been meaning to talk to you about what happened the day I got… the day of the accident. Every time I try you just say we'll talk about it later."

"Baby we don-"

"Yes we do. We'll never be able to get passed it if we don't talk about it." She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Addie; I never should have gotten jealous. I know you love me, but I can't help but think…" She trailed off.

"Think what baby?" Addison asked as she set the food down and made her way over to Meredith.

"I can't help but think I'm not good enough for you. You're a world class surgeon and I'm just an intern. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met and I can't even begin to compare to your beauty. I have mommy issues that make it hard to get close to people. I have baggage. Why would you want to be with someone like me? I love you so much and I'm afraid you might realize all of this and leave me."

"Oh honey, come here," Addison said as she sat on the couch and opened up her arms. "I love you so much. More than I thought was possible for one person to ever love someone else. You will be a world class surgeon one day. Not that it matters I would love you even if you didn't work at all, but you will be an amazing surgeon. You don't even know how beautiful you are. The reason I was uncomfortable with you around your exes was because they kept checking out your body even though they knew you were taken. You are amazing Meredith. You more than compare to my beauty, you surpass it because you are beautiful inside and out. Everyone has mommy issues, and I know what your mom did to you. I know how she made you insecure. I'm not exactly baggage free either. Why would I want to be with you? You are my life, my reason to breathe, my reason to exist. I couldn't live without you, okay?"

Meredith answered with a kiss. They sat there holding each other for a while. They enjoyed holding each other in the comfortable silence.

The silence was broken by Addison, "Marry me."

"What?"

"Marry me. Everything I just said is so true. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and the accident made me realize that I can't live without you. So Meredith Grey will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

"Oh Addie, yes, yes I'll marry you!" She then crashed her lips onto her fiancés and the rest of the night was spent celebrating.

**~!~!~!~!**

**5 YEARS LATER**

"It's been nearly five years," Addison said while lying with her wife.

"I know I can hardly believe it. Here we are married with an amazing family." Just then two small kids came in carefully carrying two even smaller kids.

"They were crying mommy so we thought we would bring them to you and momma."

"Thank you very much Bailey. Come here big boy," Meredith said. (Yes they named him after their colleague and friend.

"Come here Ally," Addison called to Bailey's twin sister. First the two women grabbed the one year olds out of their four year olds arms. Then they hoisted them onto the bed.

"Mommy's got you sweetie," Meredith said to Katie the older of the younger twins. Addison just rocked Mel their other one year old as she cried. Soon the two settled down.

"Momma can we watch a movie in here?" Ally asked.

"Sure baby how about you and Bailey go get one and then bring it in." The two four year olds jumped off the bed and ran out of the room.

Meredith and Addison laughed at their kids antics. "We have one crazy family," Meredith said.

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

That's it. It popped into my head and I wrote it.

For everyone that reads my other fics I know I'm a little slow but between writers block and real life I have no time. I'll try and update soon.


End file.
